


Quite Simple

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Relationships: Jane Seever/Dani Reese





	Quite Simple

Jane Seever appreciated structure. Life went according to a very carefully laid out plan. And with each step of the plan, another goal would be reached. There were long-term goals and short-term goals (although the short-term goals always factored into the long-term.)

It was quite simple really.

Excel at everything you do and you will succeed. That was her philosophy. Jane had done well in school and had received excellent performance reports at both the Academy and during her time on the force. Everything was going according to plan. She’d have the house in Santa Monica – spacious, but not overwhelming, convert the police career into a political one, get a dog, a husband, and maybe a couple of kids – in that order. One thing at a time. Even Charlie would approve of that.

It was quite simple really.

And then she met Dani Reese.

And it all became quite complicated.


End file.
